


Strawberry Covered Problems

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an established joelay fic where Ray stays over at Joel’s house for the first time and but he can’t sleep without warm strawberry milk and hes really embarrassed about it but Joel eventually finds out and Ray is all flustered and tries to make it seem like not a big deal but Joel goes to the store anyway and buys the stuff  and Ray is embarrassed but secretly grateful and now Joel always keeps strawberry milk in his fridge and Ray sleeps over all the time the end (http://albanians.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Covered Problems

“Are you ready?’ Joel said, smirk evident in his voice. Ray breathed out a yeah as he hastily tried to save his work on the computer, and shut it down.

“Are you ready?” Joel repeated as he rested his face on the doorframe, Ray fixed something on his desk and got out of his chair, forgetting about his headphones and ripping them out of the computer as he was flung forward a bit. Steadying himself, he didn’t dare shoot a glare at Joel, who just stuttered another ‘are you ready?’

“Yes Joel, I’m ready.” Ray walked over to where Joel was standing, the older flashing him a sheepish lopsided grin while Ray beamed him a toothy smile. Joel rolled his eyes and grasped Ray’s hand, leading him out of the building and to his car.  

“What are we going to do toda- tonight?” Joel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.  
“I dunno. We could sit around and talk about boys and paint our nails.”  
“Will we get makeovers too?”  
“Fuck yeah.”  
“What about spin the bottle?” Joel said and shot his boyfriend a dorky look.   
“If you can beat me in a game of CoD.” Ray said the with a smirk and Joel scowled. No way in hell would he beat Ray at that. The car ride was short but Ray felt himself get more and more anxious, he’s been over Joel’s house before, he’s been over a lot but this is the first time he’d be staying the night. He clasped his hands together and bit his lip, looking outside for a few moments just trying to calm himself down, even Joel was feeling a bit nervous, wondering if the younger would find him boring. They would be spending a lot of time together, what if he had a lot of energy and Joel couldn’t keep up? Ray was a calm kid, maybe he didn’t have to worry about that. He was a lot younger then him…

No. Don’t overthink. Don’t ruin your night.

Joel reached a hand over and placed it over Ray’s clasped fingers, he gave a gentle squeeze and a warm smile.

…

“Welcome to my house,” Joel said as he opened the door and gave a curt bow out of pure mockery, Ray chuckled a ‘I’ve been here before dumbass’ as he strolled in, the scent of Joel all around him made his stomach flutter with nerves.

“Taco bell?” Ray asked   
“Pizza?” Joel retorted.   
“How about we just order chinese,” they compromised and Joel reached for the phone, ordering their meal while Ray sat down on the couch, gripping the xbox controler, realizing he needed to turn the xbox on to play it, and then made the walk of shame off the couch to turn it on. Joel plopped down next to his boyfriend.

“So what are we playing?”  
“A game that I beat you ass in.”  
“You have to be more specific than that,” Joel deadpanned, Ray gave him a smirk as he chose a game that he could kick Joel’s ass in.

“You cheater!” Joel yelled through a mouth full of chicken fried rice, “I was reaching for food and you totally-”  
“You’re just making up excuses-”  
“Now wait a minute I’m not-”  
“Next you’ll be blaming the gold stocks-”  
“Don’t bring them into this-” They talked over each other for a while, Joel groaning in defeat every time he was, well, defeated. Ray felt good about himself, until Joel said that it was probably time for bed.

It’s not time for bed, it’s like 10PM-

No it’s about 1 in the morning.

Shit.

Now Ray was getting a bit flustered, because he had forgotten something about his routine until it was too late. He, absolutely, could not sleep, unless he had a cup of warm strawberry milk beforehand. It was a routine he’s had since he was little and he blames his aunt, she’s the one who used to tell him that bad dreams and monsters where allergic to strawberry milk and that if he had it beforehand they couldn’t touch him. Why? Well they’d die of an allergic reaction of course. So now he can’t sleep without it; and believe me he’s tried to, but that always ends up with him laying wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he did wrong with his life.

“Ray, you okay?”   
“Do you have strawberry milk?” He blurted out, his face turning a bit red.

“Nooo…” Joel said, confused and tired.   
“Ah well.” He shifted his weight on his feet and bit his bottom lip.   
“Why would I have-”  
“So like.” Ray started, his hand fumbling in the air, “You know how people sleep with teddy bears and shit?”  
“Yeah…” Joel said not knowing where this conversation is going.  
“Well, when I was little I used to have these fucking nightmares and my Aunt told me that strawberry milk would make sure that I never would be scared again, so now I can’t sleep at night without it.”  
“Fucking really?” Joel said, a grin on his face as his eyes got back a bit of it’s luster, fighting sleep with the newfound information.   
Ray nodded, “But it’s not a big deal.”  
“But you told me about it so it kinda is.”  
“But it’s not big deal lets just go to bed.”  
“What’s the point?  You’re not going to be able to sleep anyway.” Joel challenged.  
“It’s 1AM Joel what are you going to do, go to the supermarket and buy some?”

Joel took that as a challenge.

“No wait-” Joel go his keys from the kitchen counter and put on his coat, “You don’t have to-”  
“I’ll be right back.” Joel closed the door and Ray felt a bit awkward in Joel’s house alone. He also felt a bit stupid, it really wasn’t that big of a deal. (It was a big deal.)

—-

Ray was wide eyed on the couch, his eyes felt dry from staring at the TV for so long, his fingers mindlessly flicking the buttons on his controler when he heard the door open.

“I stole your milk.” Joel said with a smirk as he hoisted the container in the air for Ray to see.   
“You did what?”   
“Well no store is open right now, so I went into your house and just took the milk that was there.” Ray rolled his eyes.   
“You went through all the trouble for nothing, Joel I feel kinda stupid-”  
“Naw don’t. Everyone has their quirks.” he said with a small smile, taking off his coat and setting the carton on the counter, reaching up in the cupboards to get a cup and set it near the milk. He poured some, occasionally looking at Ray for the signal to stop, and when he did Ray took the cup in his hand and put it in the microwave as Joel put the rest in the refrigerator.

Joel looked back to see Ray staring at the microwave, deep in thought as he let out a sigh when it dinged, grabbing the warm cup in his hand as he took a sip and eventually downed the liquid.

“What?” Joel had been staring, but he just shook his head and muttered a nothing, “And you thought you were weird,” Ray teased, Joel pushed him closer into a kiss, tasting the strawberry liquid on his lips. The kiss was slow and filled with tiredness, with just a hint of Joel wanting to know if this strawberry thing worked for him to.

“Now I see why you need strawberry milk before bed.” Joel teased as Ray rolled his eyes in a response, yawning a bit. “Time for bed.” Joel announced again, it was late, super late and Joel was dying to get to be and just sleep.

So go to bed they did, Ray curling up to Joel, the older put his arm around him and held him close to give him a peck on the head, rubbing his arm a bit as they said his goodnights.

Ray felt warm, like a kitten.

“So I guess with your milk being here now, you’ll sleepover more often?”

Ray just muttered a drowsy  _mhm_  in response, falling asleep curled up on Joel’s chest as the older quietly hummed and smiled, thinking that maybe Joel should make up his own quirk.

Like, Ray I can’t sleep unless it’s to the rhythm of your breathing, I can’t sleep unless I see your face, eyes closed and unstressed, I know it’s going to be a good morning when the first thing I do is brush the hair out of your face.

Joel smiled to himself, he hoped he’d remember that tomorrow when he woke up.

But let’s face it, how could he forget all the little things that made him love Ray even more?


End file.
